


A New Chef

by Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch



Series: Restaurant AU (Ducktales 2017) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, The kids only show up for like 2 seconds akfnskdj, theyre awkward and gay dont @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch/pseuds/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch
Summary: Everything was going perfectly fine for Gyro. Then, he showed up and started messing with Gyro's head. Maybe not intentionally but it sure does seem that way to Gyro, who doesn't know what to do with these feelings.
Relationships: Della Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Donald Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Restaurant AU (Ducktales 2017) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	A New Chef

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on this halfway through but then I found it and finished it so yea, hope you enjoy!!

Gyro took another sip from the ladle. There was definetely something missing, but he just couldn't place his finger on what. With another careful taste of the soup, he finally figured out what it was.

"Hey, Della, you mind passing me some garlic?" He asked.

"Oh, sure!" She put down the knife she was using to cut the fish and grabbed some garlic. Being the energetic girl she is, she decided not to simply pass it to him. She brought her hands over her head and shouted, "catch!" 

Instead of it at least falling on the ground or counter, the garlic fell straight into the pot of soup. Both of their eyes widened, Della because she knew how serious Gyro is about cooking, and Gyro because Della had completely ruined the soup.

Gyro's eyes twitched and he clenched his fists. With a deep breath and a long sigh, he calmed himself down. He grabbed the pot and walked over to the sink to pour it out.

"Ah, I'm so so sorry, Gyro! I didn't mean to mess it up, honestly!" She apologized profusely, but was met with nothing but silence. Even when he finished pouring out the soup he didn't say a word. Della sighed. She should've known to be more careful. 

Gyro walked back over to the counter and placed the pot over the flame. As he started looking for the broth, the doors to the kitchen burst wide open, catching everyone's attention. In the doorway was a brown duck, panting and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. 

Once he was able to steady his breathing, he started speaking, "s-sorry I'm late! My Ma needed help with something at the police station, b-but I'm here now and ready to start working!" He smiled brightly, still panting a bit. Scrooge walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "that's good to hear, lad! Go put on your uniform and once you're done, help the chicken over there with the big pot next to him."

The brown duck nodded and sprinted towards the back of the kitchen. When Gyro knew he was far enough away to where he couldn't hear them, he walked over to Scrooge.

"Dad, you can NOT be serious, you know I hate working with other people!" Scrooge laughed, knowing all too well what he meant. "You'll be fine, son! He's an astounding chef, and I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly! Just give it some time." He patted Gyro on the back and walked to the other chefs to see how they were favoring. 

Gyro groaned in pure dread. He wasn't sure how he'd handle this. He'd actually never even worked with anyone before. Everyone knew how strict he was, and so were intimidated by the very idea of talking to him. He decided to try and believe his dad. Maybe they will get along? Hopefully they will..

"So, old uncle Scrooge found ya a partner, eh?" Della enthusiastically asked Gyro. Once again, she was met with silence. She decided to try and ignore Gyro's lack of response and simply attempted to make conversation. "Heh, good thing he did find you one. You have no idea how many complaints we were getting for a customer's soup taking too long." She awkwardly chuckled and was still left with no response.

Her expression fell a bit and she let out a small sigh. "I understand if you don't forgive me. It was stupid of me to decide to throw it instead of simply passing it to you. I'll, uh, leave you alone now."

He kept stirring the broth as Della's footsteps grew quieter. Just as Della's footsteps faded, another pair of footsteps came up next to him. He looked next to himself and saw the brown duck from earlier. The duck reached his hand out, "Hi there! My name is Fenton Crackshell Cabrera! It's nice to meet you!"

Gyro looked down at the others hand and hesitantly shook it. "Gyro. Gyro Gearloose." Once their hands seperated, Gyro started stirring the broth again. Fenton stood there awkwardly, his coworker never actually gave him any instructions, so he had no idea what he should do.

"Umm.. chef Gearloose? What should I do to help?" He gave his acquaintance a nervous smile. "Oh, just cut some vegetables." He ordered. Knowing what to do now, Fenton immediately looked for a cutting board, a knife and some vegetables. Once he scavenged everything he needed, the duck started chopping the vegetables.

After chopping dozens of vegetables, Fenton turned to Gyro and asked, "chef Gearloose? Is this enough?" Gyro turned in the other's direction and examined the pile of cut greens. 

"Yes, that's quite enough. Can you bring them over here and pour them into the pot?" He asked, focused on cutting his own bunch of vegetables.

"Oh, o-of course!" The amateur chef picked up the plate of vegetables and poured them all into the pot. As soon as the last bit of greens landed into the soup, Gyro asked, "hey, you mind fetching me some garlic?"

Fenton nodded his head and hummed in response. It took the duck a while to find the requested ingredient. This was actually the first time he was able to explore the kitchen. Having finally found the garlic at the other side of the kitchen, Fenton quickly ran back to Gyro.

When he arrived to the senior chef, he noticed he was cutting the vegetables pretty quickly, and he was clutching the knife unnecessarily rough. The look almost made Fenton want to run away from the restaurant and never return.

"Uh, h-here you go ch-chef Gearloose." He held out the garlic for the other to take. Before grabbing the ingredient, Gyro loosened his grip on the knife and sighed to calm himself down. He snatched the garlic from Fenton's hands and muttered his thanks.

Taking further notice at how Gyro's eyes were twitching, Fenton grew more nervous by the second. "Um, ch-chef Gearloose..?" Fenton peeped, afraid of being too loud and therefore irritating the chicken further.

"Ugh, what is it?" Gyro groaned. 

"I-I'm sorry for taking so long to bring you the garlic. You see, I-I've never actually explored the kitchen, so I don't really know the layout yet." Fenton explained.

Gyro laid the rest of the garlic on the counter. "It's alright, Cabrera. I know it's not your fault. I mean, it was either you being late or you throwing it towards me and ruining the soup."

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" Asked the junior chef, voicing his confusion.

"Ah. Right. You weren't there." He pointed at Della, "you see that duck over there?" Fenton nodded in response. 

"Earlier I asked her to pass me some garlic. Instead of passing it to me, she threw it like some child and ruined the soup I was making." He stirred as he informed Fenton of what he spoke of.

"Well, I'm sure she's sorry," Fenton suggested.

"Oh, I know she is. She told me herself. But a simple apology won't make me forgive her. She ruined my soup and made several customers wait longer than was necessary. If anything she should apologize to them and leave me alone." Gyro stated, tasting the soup as he finished speaking.

Fenton's jaw was slightly gaped. He'd never really met someone like Gyro, but then again, he'd never really met many people. Despite that, he'd never met someone who wouldn't accept an apology. To them it was just common courtesy and the logical thing to do.

"The soup's done now. Mind passing me a couple bowls?" Gyro asked, snapping Fenton out of his thoughts. Once he processed what the other had asked of him he immediately went over to get some bowls. His search for the garlic earlier had really helped him get familiar with the kitchen, thus, finding the plates took no time at all.

He set the plates down next to Gyro and eyed around the kitchen before asking, "where's all the silverware?" 

Gyro picked up one of the bowls and started pouring in soup, "the waiters give the customers their silverware once they're seated. Have you never been to a restaurant?"

Fenton chuckled nervously, "well, uh, no, not really. My family's actually pretty poor, so we never eat out."

The chicken hummed in response to the given information. As the ladle emptied the last bit of soup into the bowl, Gyro couldn't help but have a thought pop into his mind. He thought about it for a good while and eventually shook his head, pushing that thought into the back of his mind.

As Gyro reached for another bowl to fill, the doors to the kitchen once again flew open. This time it was one of the waiters, Webby, looking just as winded as Fenton did when he first entered the kitchen. 

"It's rush hour!" She practically screamed.

The second she finished her sentence, everyone bolted back to their stations, prepping for what was coming. While everything played out before his eyes, Fenton tried to make sense of what was happening. Eventually he gave up and asked Gyro, "what's going on chef Gearloose?"

Gyro sighed, "It's rush hour. That means we're going to get much more customers than we usually do, which means we're going to have to get these orders out as quickly as possible. Kinda unlucky that this is happening on your first day, huh?"

Upon hearing what it meant, Fenton started to panic. He wasn't very good when under pressure, and he was vulnerable to stress, often having breakdowns when put under a lot of it. Without realizing it, Fenton started hyperventilating and sweat started building up all over his body. Nothing had even happened and yet, he was still having a panic attack. He felt himself lose his balance and almost go unconscious.

The haze from his mind lifted when Gyro clutched onto Fenton's shoulders and shook him out of his trance. Slowly but surely, he started to hear Gyro's voice calling out his name. His vision cleared and he regained his balance. "Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"I think you had a panic attack. Are you okay?" Gyro asked, panic clear in his voice. 

"I-I think so.." Fenton stood up slowly, Gyro following.

"You think you'll be able to handle rush hour? You don't have to do it if you don't want, I can fill in for you," Gyro suggested, still worried about the younger chef.

Fenton smiled warmly at Gyro. "I'll be fine, chef Gearloose. You don't have to worry about me." As soon as he let out those words he got onto working on the next order.

'Maybe I shouldn't have acted so confident..' Fenton thought as he cut vegetables. He felt himself grow dizzier by the second, almost cutting off one of his fingers as a result. Realizing how dazed he was, Fenton stumbled his way to the break room. Gyro took notice of Fenton's leaving and decided to let him take a break, he needed it, after all.

Several minutes passed and Fenton still wasn't back. Gyro started to worry. He served the last bowl of soup and quickly made his way over to the break room. As he walked to the break room, he could hear Fenton talking to himself.

"Ma, no creo que puedo hacer esto. Es mucho estrés y ya casi me corte... Ya se, pero...." 

Fenton sighed, "okay, ma... Yo también te amo.. Bye." 

Fenton sighed again, took a huge swig from his water bottle and whispered to himself. "Lo puedes hacer, Cabrera. Y sí no para tu mismo, hazlo por tu mamá."

He stood up and walked to the break room's door. Gyro panicked, Fenton would definitely be suspicious as to why he's there. Before he could even think of coming up with a lie, Fenton was already besides him.

"Oh, chef Gearloose! What are you doing here?" The duck asked.

"Um, I-I'm just here to get some water. I need to stay hydrated too, y'know?" The chicken lied.

"I'll get you some water, then!" Fenton grabbed Gyro's hand and led him to the locker room. He stopped at his locker and swiftly opened it. Inside was a shabby-looking backpack. Fenton grabbed it and opened it. The backpack held in it a variety of flavored water. 

"Why do you have all this water," asked Gyro as he grabbed one of the bottles.

"One of my tías grows her own fruits and vegetables. She lives far away and will visit us at least twice a month. Each time she visits, she brings us some of her produce along with some flavored water made with said produce. So, which one do you want?" Fenton excitedly asked.

"Uhh, I guess pineapple?" Gyro answered, unsure if that's what "piña" meant.

"Oh, pineapple! That one's great!" Fenton said as he passed Gyro the pineapple flavored water.

The senior chef opened the bottle and hesitantly drank it. "Hey, that's not too bad, but don't you think we should be getting back to work?"

"Oh, right! I totally forgot!" The junior chef grabbed one of the bottles, zipped the backpack shut and placed it back into it's locker.

"Lemonade?" Gyro asked while they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Mhm! It's my favorite, despite the clump of boogers it leaves in my throat. My ma actually made it for me a lot when I was younger!" He replied as he drank from the bottle.

Gyro hummed in response. Just as they finished their conversation, they made it back to the kitchen. Fenton felt himself get nervous. Gyro noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry. If you want, I'll do most of the work." He reassured his coworker.

Fenton smiled and nodded in response.

Fortunately for Fenton, the workload he had now was much more manageable. He found himself working much better in these circumstances, and he wasn't panicking at all this time!

Fenton placed a bit of basil into the soup and passed the bowl to Gyro, who passed it to a waiter.

"Looks like that was the last order,' stated Gyro. He looked at his watch and walked to the back of the kitchen. 

"Chef Gearloose, where are you going?" Inquired Fenton. 

"Oh, there's only, like, two minutes left until the restaurant closes. I'm going to pack up." He said, pointing to the locker room. 

Once he got his locker open, he hung his uniform and grabbed his backpack. He closed his locker and saw Scrooge walking by. His thought from earlier rose back into his mind and he decided he'd go with it.

"Hey uh, d-dad?" He chimed as he tried to catch up with his dad.

Scrooge stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Ah, what is it, son?"

"Um, i-it's just that there's still some soup left, and I-I was wondering if I could m-maybe package some into those styrofoam containers?" Gyro stuttered.

Scrooge furrowed his brow and chuckled a bit, "well of course you can, why do you ask? You've never taken food with you home before."

Blush creeped it's way onto Gyro's cheeks, "well.. it's, um... for someone else.."

"Well, who is it?" Scrooge pressed.

The blush on Gyro's face grew more red by the second. He didn't answer his dad's question and just sheepishly rubbed his neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was acting like that.

"Hmm, whoever it is, they must be very lucky to be dating you," Scrooge concluded and walked away.

When the word "dating" wiggled it's way into Gyro's ears, his face completely turned red. He tried to calm himself down as he went into the kitchen. Once he entered, he spotted Donald and the triplets, with Donald slapping their hands away from the leftover pastries.

"Hey, Don!" Called out Gyro. Donald looked up and saw the tall chicken making his way towards him.

"Oh, hey, big bro. What's up?" He asked while pushing Louie's hand away from the pastries.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you knew where the styrofoam containers are," stated Gyro.

Donald thought for a bit while still drifting the triplets' hands away from the pastries. Once he was done thinking he snapped his fingers, "I actually have no idea. Do you three know?"

"Oh, I know where they are!" Huey piped up, "they're in-" his sentence was cut short as Louie covered his mouth. 

"We all know where they are but we'll only tell you if uncle Donald gives us each a cupcake!" Bargained Louie.

Donald groaned, "oh, fine! Have your stupid cupcakes! But if you develop a sweet tooth and end up eating a lot of junk, and then get diabetes, then eating all the time and developing a heart disease, don't come crying to me for help."

Huey and Dewey stared at their cupcakes, contemplating if they should even eat anything sweet ever again. "Eh, don't listen to him, guys, we'll be fine. Anyways, the styrofoam containers are in the closet in the locker room, in a box with a strip of white tape."

"Ah, thanks, Louie!" Gyro chimed, picking Louie up and hugging him.

"Ack! Don't hug me! This is so uncool!" Louie complained.

Gyro put him back down and went to the locker room. He looked everywhere and eventually found the closet Louie spoke of. He opened it and surely, there it was. 

Now that he finally had the containers, he poured the leftover soup into them. He stacked each of the containers on top of each other and made sure they were all sealed tightly. As he stacked the last container, the kitchen doors opened and in came Fenton. Just seeing him made Gyro blush. They locked eyes and the amateur chef smiled at Gyro, making him all the more flustered.

Fenton walked over to Gyro and eyed all the styrofoam containers. Curious as to why they were there, Fenton asked, "who are these for, chef Gearloose?" 

Gyro glanced over to the containers. "O-oh, those? Well, um," he picked them up and placed them in Fenton's hands, "you can have them if you want. They're just leftovers of the soup."

Fenton's eyes lit up and a smile of pure joy spread across his face. He dropped the containers on the counter and gave Gyro a big hug. "Thank you so much, chef Gearloose! M'ma's been struggling with money a lot lately and can't buy much food, so this will keep us fed for about a week or two!" He let go of the other chef, grabbed the containers, and thanked Gyro one last time before heading home.

Gyro felt like he was gonna pass out from all the heat on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There's my first fic for my AU!! Please tell me what you thought about it! I accept constructive criticism if anyone's got any!! (I'm looking to improve my writing :p)
> 
> Oh and in the part where Fenton's talking to his mom, he says, "mom, I don't think I can do this. It's a lot of stress and I almost cut myself... I know, but... Okay, mom... I love you, too... bye"


End file.
